Crossroads
by Reisuke-c
Summary: (Yumeno Gentaro & Edogawa Ranpo) Ia selalu berhasil menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat, hingga tak seorang pun akan mampu memasukinya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi sesosok lelaki yang tanpa sengaja ditemuinya di sebuah perpustakaan.


**Crossroads**

 _Hypnosis Microphone and Bungou to Alchemist Crossover Fanfiction_

by Reisuke

.

.

Cast: Yumeno Gentarou, Edogawa Ranpo, mentioned of Yumeno Kyusaku

.

.

"Selamat siang… kurasa?"

Iris hijau mengerjap perlahan. Genggaman pada buku melonggar, walau tak sampai membuatnya terjatuh. "Ya?"

 _Siapa?_

Satu kata tertahan. Bibir menutup kelu, namun pandangan kalau boleh jujur tidak bisa ia lepaskan darinya.

Seorang lelaki, perkiraannya sedikit lebih tua darinya. Mungkin hanya berbeda tiga atau empat tahun. Siapa yang tahu. Tidak dikenalnya, tapi rasanya seperti ia mengetahuinya. Mendadak menyapanya di perpustakaan kota.

Aneh? Jelas saja. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, sepanjang ingatannya dan sebatas yang bisa dia gali dari memorinya yang sudah terkubur.

Toh dengan penampilannya yang terbilang tidak biasa itu, mustahil ia akan bisa melupakannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau terlihat seperti kenalanku. Kurasa aku tanpa sadar malah menyapamu dan membuatmu bingung." Seulas senyum terpatri, tapi iris biru yang dilihatnya tidak terbaca sama sekali. Layaknya lautan, terlihat tenang, dalam, namun menyimpan jutaan misteri.

Tidak biasa. Menarik.

Tapi membuatnya sedikit merasa segan. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, jauh lebih berpengalaman dan jauh lebih… mengerti dengan bagaimana kehidupan itu sebenarnya.

Seperti bertatapan dengan sang kakek yang merawatnya dulu, membawanya pada ingatan masa lalu kala ia pertama kalinya mengatakan kebohongannya yang pertama.

"Tidak masalah, kurasa?"

Iris biru di balik _monocle_ putih itu mengerjap sekali, tapi senyum tipis masih belum pudar dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menyita waktumu sebentar, bersedia untuk minum teh bersamaku?"

Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

.

.

Yumeno Gentaro telah sejak lama kehilangan jati diri.

Tepatnya ia mungkin sudah melupakan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berperan sebagai siapapun, dalam dunia yang diciptakannya pada ratusan lembar kertas—dan juga pada dunia nyatanya. Memutarbalikkan segalanya, realita adalah khayalan dan khayalan adalah realita. Terjebak dalam dunia yang diinginkannya.

Seseorang mungkin mengenalnya sebagai lelaki biasa yang banyak ditemui di jalanan—terlampau biasa, mungkin dalam sebuah cerita ia hanyalah figuran sekali jalan yang pada chapter selanjutnya tidak akan lagi dimunculkan. Orang lain mungkin mengenalnya sebagai orang baik—yang terlihat dari luar, si antagonis yang menyamar menjadi protagonis. Atau dalam kesempatan yang langka, ia akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya—tanpa disadari olehnya tentu saja.

Ia hidup dalam kepingan dunianya sendiri, membiarkan siapapun masuk melalui pintu apapun yang mereka inginkan—tentu saja, pintu yang benar tidak pernah benar-benar ia tunjukkan sama sekali.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin pernah. Satu dua kali. Di saat dirinya sebenarnya menginginkan pertolongan.

"Ada masalah?"

Ia tersentak. Lamunannya terhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepala, si orang asing yang menyapanya tadi masih menatapnya—dengan iris yang sama, dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Tapi tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan.

Karena ketika rentetan kata itu terucap, ia tidak bisa sama sekali menatap iris biru laut yang menyimpan banyak hal di baliknya. Seperti, ia akan mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya dari tatapan mata—biasanya ia yang melakukannya, tapi kini justru dirinya yang seolah ditelanjangi.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan tempat ini. Orang tua sepertiku tidak akan tahan berada di tempat yang terlalu modern."

 _Tua?_

Tapi bahkan mereka hanya terlihat berjarak tiga atau empat tahun—walau nyatanya ia seperti kembali menjadi bocah kecil berumur sembilan tahun.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kurasa aku juga sama seperti anda—ng…nama anda?"

Senyum lebar terpatri. "Tidak perlu kukatakan—kalau kukatakan kau mungkin akan mengiranya sebagai kebohongan atau mungkin juga tidak."

Gentaro mengerjap. Terasa _familiar_ —tidak, biasanya itu kalimatnya.

Satu kebohongan. Dua kebohongan. Hingga akhirnya tidak terhingga. Ah, rasanya hidupnya sendiri mungkin sudah identik dengan kata itu.

"Penulis adalah seorang pembohong—tepatnya kita membohongi diri sendiri. Kau juga sama kan?"

"Bagaimana—"

"Kalau segalanya harus dijelaskan, kemampuan deduksi seorang detektif tidak akan diperlukan. Kau tahu, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar satu dua kata keluar dari mulutmu, aku bisa menebak bagian mana dari kesemua hal itu yang merupakan kebohongan."

Iris hijaunya membulat. Ternyata benar—inilah sebabnya, kenapa ketika bersama orang ini ia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi.

"Anda ini terdengar seperti seorang detektif."

"Hampir tepat—apa kau akan percaya kalau aku adalah seorang penulis novel detektif?"

"Apa anda menginginkan saya untuk percaya?"

Tawa terdengar. Lepas. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu sudah lama tidak tertawa sekeras itu. Terakhir yang diingatnya, mungkin ketika bersama seorang bocah dengan kepribadian ganda atau bocah berambut merah yang hobi menguntit seseorang.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang mengingatkanku pada kenalanku."

"Apa anda mengajak saya berbicara hanya karena alasan itu saja?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Ada hal lain, bahkan sekali lihat saja aku menyadarinya—kurasa orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya. Atau sadar, tapi kau yang berkilah."

"Apa—"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, nak. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Sesekali berpegangan pada seseorang tidak akan membuatmu terlihat lemah. Hanya karena kau bukan orang yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mengingkanmu. Kau hanya belum menemukannya—atau kau sudah menemukannya, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya, aku benar?"

Gentaro mematung.

Satu dua kalimat menyentaknya keras. Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahuinya? Selama ini ia menutup rapat pintu menuju hatinya. Menciptakan berbagai macam pintu lain hingga siapapun tidak akan bisa menjangkau pintu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seterbuka itu hingga anda bisa membaca segalanya?"

Si pemilik iris biru tersenyum tipis. Kali ini bagi Gentaro, terasa menenangkan. Dibandingkan dirinya, ada berapa banyak topeng yang dimiliki lelaki ini?

"Tidak, orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya. Kau benar-benar menutupnya dengan sangat pintar. Setiap penulis pasti selalu melakukannya—tidak, tidak, sebenarnya tidak semua. Beberapa mungkin sengaja menjadi lebih terbuka agar seseorang menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

Ia terhenti beberapa saat. Iris biru menatap secangkir teh yang sudah berhenti mengepulkan asap. Mereka terlalu lama mengobrol, hingga melupakan tujuan awal mereka berada di sini. Tapi waktunya tidak banyak, dan ia memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini memang mirip dengan seseorang—sedikit mengingatkannya akan dirinya, dan juga orang itu. Terutama karena mereka berbagi nama yang sama.

Ia menarik. Di lain sisi, ia hanya ingin menolongnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya, orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya—tapi ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menebak-nebak, bahkan walau hanya bermodalkan tatapan seseorang.

Bahwa pemuda ini, kesepian. Ingin seseorang menarik tangannya, namun takut akan terlepas.

"Anggap saja seperti ini, kau yang sekarang sedang berdiri di persimpangan. Ada beberapa pilihan untukmu. Satu jalan, dan kau akan terus sendiri. Satu jalan, kau mungkin menemukan seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan pegangan. Jalan lainnya, kau mungkin akan ditinggalkan. Kau bebas menentukan jalan mana yang ingin kau lalui. Mencobanya satu persatu pun tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan waktu."

Ia masih diam. Walau telinga mendengarkan dengan sangat baik. Ia tidak bisa membantah satupun—tidak bisa menyangkalnya seperti biasa. Seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan Dice yang mudah sekali untuk ditipu, atau berhadapan dengan Ramuda yang sebenarnya tidak peduli ia mengatakan kejujuran atau kebohongan.

Ia hanya tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan sedikitpun di hadapan lelaki yang bahkan menjabarkan perasaannya seperti ia adalah autobiografi seseorang dengan deskripsi yang sangat jelas.

Tidak perlu berpikir dengan plot rumit.

"Kau hanya kesepian. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki orang yang bisa memegangimu. Aku yakin, satu dua orang yang kau kenal cocok dengan peran itu. Kau hanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengakuinya."

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung. Sudah waktunya. Terlalu lama atau sang _shisho_ tidak akan mengizinkannya berada di masa ini lagi.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, setidaknya karena kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati, nikmati saja waktumu."

Ia beranjak. Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang berkerut di beberapa bagian.

"Satu lagi, kau tadi bertanya namaku kan?"

Lelaki beriris biru itu berjalan mendekati Gentaro, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si penulis, dan membisikkan beberapa kata, lalu berlalu.

Cukup untuk membuat pemuda bersurai itu mematung beberapa saat, namun ketika ia berbalik untuk mengejarnya, si pemilik iris biru itu telah lebih dulu menghilang bagai angin.

"…tidak mungkin… haha… ini pasti mimpi… atau ia hanya berbohong?"

Yang manapun, untuknya, jelas bukan kenyataan. Benar bukan?

.

.

 _Namaku Edogawa Ranpo. Untukmu yang sama-sama menekuni hal yang sama, setidaknya kau pasti pernah mengenal nama itu._

.

.

END

.

 **A/n Hai, salam kenal. Saya baru di fandom HypMic tapi sempat singgah sebentar di fandom BunAru.**

 **Ini sedikit kepikiran karena, awal aku lihat Gentaro kupikir dia chara baru BunAru. Awalnya, aku ingin bikin dia ketemu Yumeno-sensei, tapi aku kurang bisa mengerti sensei satu itu. ^^"**

 **RnR?**


End file.
